


Something New (Just This Once?)

by swizzleswazzle



Series: I've Got the Magic in Me [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Alec, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Top Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swizzleswazzle/pseuds/swizzleswazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus, after having an amazing dream, is eager to try something new with Alec, but will the Shadowhunter accept or deny his request? More importantly, will Alec think Magnus has lost his damn mind!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New (Just This Once?)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here.  
> No Beta! Sorry my grammar is crap (school failed me!).  
> All my ideas come when I'm sitting in the bathroom waiting for my 10 minute masks to dry.  
> I've never read the book (oops!) and only seen the show/movie so sorry if it's OOC (I tried my best!).  
> Most of all, ENJOY!

Magnus looked around the apartment. Sweat dripped from his brow. His heart raced as he looked towards the front door. Alec wasn’t due home yet and he hadn’t called or texted in hours. The young Shadowhunter was no doubt on a mission or gearing up for one. Mostly business he was, but not without a taste of pleasure every now and then. Though their relationship had blossomed from stolen kisses and light touches to steamy nights and hidden kinks, Magnus always had a new idea hidden up his sleeve. Just days ago he had been dreaming, a rather pleasant dream that is. The crazy scene that unfolded in his dream however, stayed with him as he woke. He just couldn’t get it out of his head! Now, midday trying to keep himself together, he had made up his mind to tell Alec about his most recent desire. He just hoped the Shadowhunter wouldn’t freak out and finally leave him for going too far. 

Alec looked up at the clouds. A light breeze swept through the city. For days nothing exciting had happened. No intense missions to go on, no new demons to vanquish; everything had been quiet. Still, it was his job to remain alert. Ever since Valentine had been taken care of and Jace returned to them things had been good; for the most part. With his friendships stable and his family getting more used to the idea of his relationship; Alec didn’t have much to worry about lately. However, that was just the problem. No worries, no excitement. This was not to say that his relationship with Magnus was boring. Far from it! It was everything to him. Magnus was helping him find who he really was. Nothing felt as good as when he was with the Warlock and able to be himself.

As it was getting late Alec made his way to Magnus’s apartment. He itched with anticipation to get home and see his boyfriend. Knowing those warm arms would greet him as soon as he walked through the door sent a warm shiver down his spine. A small blush crept across his face as he thought of what the night might bring. As he walked up the steps to the apartment door a glorious smell wafted through the air. He wondered if Magnus had actually cooked, bought, or used magic to prepare whatever waited from him inside. No matter what, he was hungry and so ready to dig into it. 

“Why hello there darling,” Magnus greeted as soon as he stepped into the apartment, “Busy day at the Institute? I haven’t heard from you all day.”

Alec smiled, he knew Magnus liked to tease him about his lack of communication skills. “Sorry,” he replied, “My phone ran out of battery early this morning. I forgot to charge it last night.” Truth be told, if he hadn’t, he would’ve been texting Magnus all day with how bored he was. 

“No worries love, I’m just glad you’re home.” Magnus went all the way up on his tippy toes to place a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips. He didn’t want to seem too eager for tonights, hopeful, activities. However, he needed something to tie him over until then. 

“What did you make for dinner? It smells amazing!” Alec said with a smile. Something that Magnus would never get tired of; his Shadowhunter’s gleeful look. 

“To be honest I might’ve ordered takeout and set it out to look like I cooked it. I knew you’d be hungry when you got home but, my minds been wandering today and I completely forgot to make something.” Magnus sighed. 

“Why didn’t you just magic something up?” 

“Well, let’s just say I’m saving all my magic for you, tonight, in our bed.” Alec nearly choked on his own air at Magnus’s words. Although he loved the occasional dirty talk from his boyfriend he was still new to this whole romance thing. He didn’t know if he’d ever get used to it.

“Magnusss,” Alec groaned, “Why do you have to be so embarrassing?” Magnus just looked at him with lidded eyes and smirked away. 

The two carried on with dinner. Magnus asking questions about the Institute, Alec asking questions about Magnus’s customers. They both took such an interest in each other’s daily affairs since most of the time it wasn’t until dark that they could see each other. Alec was always fascinated by the potions and spells Magnus cooked up. He enjoyed hearing what people would come to him for. Now that the war was over most Downworlders would just come to him for day to day needs. Alec continued to ask Magnus questions but, Magnus was growing restless. He couldn’t stop staring at Alec’s mouth, imagining it wrapped...

“Magnus? Are you listening? Hey!” Alec jostled Magnus’s elbow, starling the Warlock.

“Oh yes, darling! Sorry. My mind was wandering for a bit but, carry on.”

Magnus couldn’t believe himself. Yes, he was excited about his proposition for tonight but, he hadn’t even asked Alec’s permission yet. This might all go to shit right before his eyes and not happen at all. How was this even going to work. Alec was already so shy about their sex life and to be honest this was kind of an extreme request. Then again, maybe spicing it up a little would be good for them. He already knew that Alec liked to explore in the bedroom; some things he was still so new to and learning what his body liked was always exciting.

As they moved into the kitchen to clean up, Magnus started to become even more nervous. He knew he would have to ask eventually and he didn’t know if he could wait another day to make his move. 

“Alec, sweetheart, may I ask you something?” 

“Of course, Magnus, anything. What’s been on your mind? I can tell that somethings been taking your attention away.” Alec looked down at the soapy dishes, Magnus could tell the Shadowhunter was already doubting himself and had to put a stop to that right now. 

“Alec! Don’t think for a second it’s something you did. In fact, it is about you but, something I wanted to ask of you.”

Alec looked down at Magnus, a small smile forming. Magnus lifted one hand to rest under Alec’s chin. They took a moment to stare into each other’s eyes. This was it, Magnus thought, he had better say it now or forget about it. He was being a coward at this point by not telling Alec what he wanted. He had told the Shadowhunter to always be honest with him and voice his needs and here he was afraid to do just that. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“Alec, I’ve been thinking about something.” Magnus’s heart was two beats from bursting out of his chest, “Something I wanted to try. In the bedroom.” Alec’s interest was obviously peaked as his pupils blew out a little. 

“You see, I had a dream the other night, and it got me thinking. So I did a little research, magical research that is, and well what I dreamt is entirely possible. It’s a simple spell, won’t last forever, completely safe and reversible. Definitely reversible.” 

“Magnus, you’re babbling.” Alec interrupted.

“I know, darling. It’s just that I don’t want to scare you off with my request. It’s, well, it’s a spell that can alter, well, certain parts of the body. For cosmetic reasons mostly but, I’ve known some people to use the spell for, romantic reasons.” Magnus stopped. He didn’t know if he should go any further. The look on Alec’s face was pure confusion. Damn his Shadowhunter, he could be so innocent looking sometimes. Alec continued to just stare at him and Magnus realized that he had no idea what he meant. Well, he decided, it was now or never. 

“AlecIwannacastaspellonyoutochangeyourdickintoavagina.” Magnus had never spoken so fast in his entire life but, by the look on Alec’s face and the blush spreading literally everywhere across his body, he knew his boyfriend heard exactly what he said. 

It took Alec a few minutes to find his words. He wasn’t sure if he had heard Magnus correctly but, by the widening of his eyes he was pretty sure he did. Magnus didn’t seem unsatisfied with him but, maybe Alec hadn’t been paying attention. He knew that the Warlock was a) far more experienced than he was and b) a bisexual. Maybe what Magnus was really trying to say was that he was tired of Alec. 

“Alec? Alec, say something! Please.” Magnus’s voice trailed off. 

“Why? Is there something wrong with how I am now?” Magnus could see the worry in Alec’s eyes, could hear the tremble in his voice. He reached out to his Shadowhunter but Alec stepped back, “Do you, do you, are you not satisfied with me? Was this all a mistake?” Alec stuttered. 

Magnus felt awful. He was at a loss for words. He wanted to try something different with Alec but instead of letting him know that he had now made his boyfriend feel inadequate. How could he fix this, the Warlock thought. 

“Alec. Alec, no. Calm down. Please. It’s not that. It’s not any of that. I promise. Alec, look at me, please.” Alec could hear the desperation in Magnus’s voice. He shifted his gaze towards him and tried his best to hide his fears, “Alec look. I’m sorry how that came out. I was just so afraid to suggest it that instead of being wholehearted about it I rushed everything.”

Magnus took Alec’s hands in his and looked up into his boyfriend eyes. There was nothing but love there and Magnus wanted to make sure Alec knew that. “You are more than enough for me Alec. You always will be and I love exploring new things with you. I know we’re still figuring things out but, I wanted, I just thought, look I know how good it can feel. I get that it sounds scary but Alec, Alec, you have got to trust me. It will be amazing!”

He just wasn’t sure. Magnus seemed to have gotten his point across that this wasn’t anyone being unsatisfied. Alec just didn’t know if he could go through with it. By the Angel, this was his dick they were talking about. Then he thought for a minute about all Magnus had done for him. His boyfriend was nothing but patient, had fought for Alec countless times, cared for him, had made a home for the two of them, and most importantly had never pressured Alec into anything he didn’t want to do. Maybe it was time to do something special for Magnus. Not to mention he trusted the Warlock with his life and Magnus was excellent with spells. 

“Ok.” 

“What? Say that again. I just want to be sure because a few minutes ago you were not so sure and I don’t want you doing anything...”

“Magnus OK!” Alec shouted, “Look, I know you wouldn’t put me in any danger and you would never make me do something I didn’t want to. I trust you and if this is something you want, I’m, I’m willing, well I’m willing to try.”

Magnus’s look of pure shock was quickly followed by pure joy. He never thought Alec would agree and was expecting the Shadowhunter to laugh off the entire situation. If that had been the case Magnus would’ve played it as a joke and locked away his fantasy for good. Never to be spoken of again. Of course that wasn’t how the situation went but he was so glad things had been resolved. He would never want to hurt Alec’s feelings. 

“Well then darling, may I lead you to the bedroom?” Magnus extended his right hand, which Alec took, and placed his left on the small of Alec’s back. He hurried him off to their bedroom before any minds could be changed. 

Once inside, Magnus walked Alec towards their bed. The back of Alec’s knees hit the frame and he slowly sat down. He looked up into Magnus’s eyes and slowly inched himself up the mattress. He was nervous, more so than his first time. He giggled to himself for a moment. First time, he thought, that’s basically what this was too. He was going to loose another virginity to Magnus. That sly dog. 

“What’s so funny my angel?” Magnus charmed. 

“Just get on with it.” Alec squeaked. Which Magnus did. Slowly he crawled up the young man’s body, eliciting a shiver from the Shadowhunter. Once straddling his boyfriends’ waist he bent down to kiss him; a slow, sensual kiss. Magnus licked his way into Alec’s mouth as the Shadowhunter let out a low groan. One thing the two had become was excellent at kissing. For so long Alec was afraid to go all the way and they spent their nights curled up in bed making out for what seemed like hours. This however, would be a night to show how far they had come from those days. 

Magnus slipped a hand under Alec’s shirt. Felt the smooth muscle there and led his hand up to his right nipple. He toyed with it, rolling the small nub in his hands while Alec gasped into his mouth. Wanting Alec fully naked, and like now, he tugged off the man’s shirt and unbuttoned his pants. While his one hand worked Alec’s chest the other started to work it’s magic, literally. Sparks flew from his fingertips as he prepared his magic for the transformation.

“Ready?” Magnus questioned for the last time, “Let me know if you want to stop or feel uncomfortable. Seriously, at any time.”

“Please Magnus,” Alec whined; too enthralled in pleasure to really care anymore. Alec had pretty much forgotten exactly what Magnus was going to do at this point. He just wanted his boyfriends’ hand on him. 

With a tilt of his wrist and a flick of his fingertips blue waves travelled from Magnus’s hand to Alec’s nether regions. The transformation took seconds and didn’t feel any different. It was like Alec had always been that way. All Alec knew was that he was getting impatient as Magnus was taking his sweet ass time getting on with it. As much as making love was amazing Magnus had gotten him all worked up earlier and now he just wanted it. BAD.

“Magnusssss, pleasssse hurry.” No one had to convince the Warlock otherwise. 

Alec lifted his hips and Magnus grabbed at the fabric there. He pulled his boyfriends pants off slowly as to savor in every moment of this unwrapped present. Then there it was. Magnus gasped lightly as to not scare Alec but the sight before him was well, overwhelming. His mouth watered and he himself was beginning to grow impatient. He knew though that he needed to take this slowly. However, not wanting to go too slow he attacked Alec’s mouth once again, much rougher this time with little bites to Alec’s lips. He pulled back, only for a moment, to look at the masterpiece below him.  
Alec’s chest was heaving and a sheer film of sweat was gathering across his abs. Nothing got Alec more hot and bothered than his fantastical boyfriend. Swiftly, Magnus raised his own shirt over his head. Magnus worked his way down Alec’s body planting kisses on his most sensitive spots while his other hand worked its way towards the heat between Alec’s legs. Just like that Magnus swept two fingers across the folds. Alec almost bucked him off the bed an into the hallway. He sat up, eyes wide, pupils blown, and small gasps escaping his lips. 

“What the fuck was that!” Alec blurted out as Magnus’s smile reached from ear to ear. It was rare for Alec to swear but when he did not only was it slightly funny but also a bit naughty. 

“That, my dear, is why I wanted to experience this with you. Feels nice doesn’t it?” Alec just looked at him with surprise.

Slowly, Magnus pushed Alec back down on the sheets. He sensually placed two fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, getting them plenty wet. Alec just watched and panted. “Lift your legs up for me.” Magnus purred. Shakily, Alec lifted his knees, resting them on Magnus’s sides. With great finesse Magnus lowered his wet fingers between Alec’s legs and once again swept them across Alec’s new anatomy. Biting his lip, Alec struggled to stay in place. This feeling was sooo new and oh so good. He had been worried for nothing. 

After working the outer regions Magnus decided it was time to explore inward. He pressed his two fingers into the new slit and was greeted with such an intense heat he himself didn’t know if he could keep it together. Alec’s hips lifted off the bed with such force Magnus had to use his other hand to keep him in place. Pushing back and forth, up and down, Magnus opened the smooth insides letting Alec’s wetness cover his hand. He added a third finger slowly as Alec groaned. Alec was beyond saving at this point. No one could convince him, ever, that this was a bad idea. Tossing his head back, as Magnus pressed his soft nub, Alec sobbed uncontrollably. 

This was the most intense feeling he had ever experienced. He was going insane with pleasure. Magnus was literally killing him with it. In fact, he was pretty sure he was dead already. No way anyone could feel this good and still be alive. No way. 

“Magnus,” He pleaded. “Magnus, please do it. I, I, oh angel, I need you. Now. Just please. I need you inside me. Gahhh.” Magnus, the sneaky Warlock, chose that exact moment to thrust his fingers in extra deep. Alec was now at a loss for words. Tears were gathering in his eyes and he was so close he didn‘t know if he would make it.

“Hush darling, hush. Don’t cry. I’ll give you what you need.” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear.

With that, Magnus settled himself close. He lifted Alec’s legs over his shoulders and took himself in hand. As suave as he may seem, in this moment he was so nervous. Though completely lost in pleasure, this was still so new for Alec and after this there was no going back. Putting all worries aside he gathered himself, figuratively and literally, and pushed into the tight heat.

Alec was pretty sure in that moment he passed out for a second. He had never felt anything like this before. He was so wet and felt so full. He gripped Magnus’s sides for purchase as he felt he was going to melt into the sheets. With great effort he opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend. Magnus was a sight to be seen. His normally perfect hair and composure were all askew. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth agape as he pushed farther and farther into the Shadowhunter. Once fully settled he gained enough strength to steady himself. This was way better than he imagined and maybe he didn’t want to change Alec back. Maybe. With love in his eyes he stared down as he placed a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus questioned. He realized that he had pretty much deflowered Alec in this way too and knew that it could hurt the first time. He was pretty sure it didn’t though considering the shivering mess that we beneath him. 

“Mmmore, more Magnus, don’t stop.”

Well, that was all Magnus needed to hear. He pulled back slowly and then pressed himself into Alec again. Back and forth he moved his hips, swiveling them sensually every now and then when he was pressed ever so close. As he sped up his pace his thrusts became more forceful. Alec was shoved up the bed little by little each time. He couldn’t believe how good this felt and never wanted it to end. Alec’s hands reached back for the headboard and he gripped tightly to the pillows resting there. Magnus’s thrusts became more erratic as he was getting close to release. With the hand that wasn’t holding Alec’s hip he reached down between Alec’s legs and stroked the small nub there. 

“Oh angel, oh angel. Magnus, I caa..I cannn’t. It’s too, too muuuch. What is happppening?” Alec whined as the intense pleasure overtook him. Alec knew what an orgasm felt like but this, this was different. 

Magnus kept putting pressure on that sweet spot as he thrust harder and harder into the tightness below him. Alec’s legs had fallen from his shoulders at some point and were now squeezing his sides tightly. They were both so close and so overthrown with pleasure. Then it happened. Alec almost blacked out as his orgasm hit him. A few pillows were definitely injured in the process as his strong arms tore them apart. His entire body shook as waves of pleasure just rolled through his entire being and they wouldn’t stop. It wasn’t like past orgasms. Though extremely pleasurable, they were usually gone after some seconds. This orgasm kept coming and he could feel himself pulsating around Magnus’s member. 

As Alec’s orgasm continued Magnus couldn’t keep it in any longer. The pressure of Alec’s folds milked him slowly as he emptied himself into his boyfriend. A low whine escaping his lips as he felt himself let go completely. He had to drop his hands quickly on the sides of Alec’s body as he felt himself go weak. Slowly he moved to his elbows as his pleasure subsided. Well, he thought to himself, that was beyond intense. Panting, and sweat dripping from his brow, he opened his eyes to see a sight below him that was almost alarming. Almost. 

Alec’s entire body was shaking. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was wide open in ecstasy. His hands had somehow moved to Magnus’s wrists and he was holding on for dear life as the shock of his orgasm was still with him. He was having trouble processing this feeling of pure bliss. He could feel the wetness flow from between his legs and it sent a shiver down his spine. Magnus just stroked his hair back as he came down from his high. Placing sweet kisses to his forehead as he removed himself from Alec. What happened next shocked Alec immensely. He was so used to being sensitive after they coupled but as Magnus pulled out of him more waves of pleasure came over him. How on earth could his body be ready to go again? 

“Amazing, isn’t it? There’s something to be said about females and their almost non-existent refractory time.” 

Alec was too stunned to comment and he looked up at Magnus with pleading eyes. Magnus knew just what he needed. With a twirl of his fingers they were cleaned up and Magnus we settling himself behind Alec. He gathered the young man in his arms, settled a leg between his thighs and rested his head on his shoulder. Alec let out a heavy, but happy sigh as he calmed down in Magnus’s embrace. Their breathing evened out as their chests rose and fell together. 

It was a while before either of them said anything. Alec had drifted off to sleep soon after Magnus began cuddling him. Magnus wasn’t sure at first but then he heard the slight purr of Alec’s snore. It didn’t take too long however, for Alec to awaken. His eyes blinking open as if he was waking a whole new person. In a way he was. Magnus squeezed him tight as he felt the Shadowhunter stir. He nuzzled his neck and kissed the rune there. Alec just smiled sheepishly as his Warlock took care of him. He felt a stir down there as he remembered their lovemaking not hours ago. His legs started to move back and fourth as to rub the spot between his legs. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Magnus purred into his ear, “Ready to go again?” 

Alec’s eyes shot open as he turned to look at Magnus. “A, aga..again?” 

“Well of course, darling. If you’re up for it. There’s something different I want to try this time. I think you’ll like it even more. Then after I think it’s time to switch you back. Can’t unfold all the fun on one night!”

Alec nodded. He wasn’t sure what he could possibly like more than what they did earlier. However, as he settled back Magnus had an evil smirk plastered across his face. He wet his lips as he lowered them in between Alec’s legs.

Alec never stood a chance.


End file.
